Clark Shiboshi
is the one of the main characters in Project Cygnus who is the PlaWres modeler and a second year highschool student at Hakujitsu Senior High School. He works as assistant at Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel and loves singing and playing on his harp. His PlaWrestler is called Apollo, who hold the light element. Personal Profile and Favorites Personal Profile *Nickname: Kura-sama, Clark-san, *First Meeting: After Daito rescues Momoha from Clark's kiss attempted. *Hobbies: Playing on harp, singing and doing laundry *School Subjects **Likes: Music and Geography **Hates: History *Favorite Foods **Likes: Chicken paprika, beef bowl, Earl Grey tea, and Turkish Delight **Hates: Canned foods *Favorite Color: Yellow *Favorite Style: Cute, Girly, Sexy, and Formal *Club: Music Club *Music: Classical music *Sport: Fencing *Ending requirement: 53,800 (Normal) or 65,000 (Romantic) **Good/Romantic: three correct words before the rose petals completely falls off: . Favorites *Foods: French Toast, Vichyssoise, Greek Salad, Deviled Eggs, Stuffed Mushrooms, Beef Bowl, Curry, Okonomiyaki, Surf and Turf, Brownies, Lemon Meringue Pie, Strawberry Shortcake, Earl Grey Tea, Masala Chai, Turkish Tea. *Gifts: Stuffed Dog, Pink Roses, Verbena, Green Tea Perfume, Cinnamon Perfume, Kahki Chukkas, Longwing Derby, Silver Watch, Shoewallet, White Cravat, Yellow-Patterned Necktie, Leopard Shades. *Birthday/Christmas Gifts: Bouquet of Roses (win 500 points), Golden Pocket Watch (win 1000 points). *Favorite Places: Yellow Sundown Town, Shiboshi 4-Stars Hotel, Botanic Gardens, Amusement Park (Roller coaster, Carousel, Go-kart), Fleurs Paillettes Restaurant, Cinema (Romance and Musical movies), Event Hall (Spring Festival, Green's Day, White Day), Museum (Romanian mythologies, Classical musical instruments, Beauty and the Beast) Appearance Clark is an average builded 17-year-old young man and is a fifth shortest of the main characters (Momoha being a petit shortest, Yumeto being a second-shortest and both Daito and Kenshi were fourth shortest). He has a long, soft blond hair. Momoha describes that Clark has a very handsome face due to being half-blood of his Romanian father, bearing brown eyes along with beauty mark of the right side of his forehead. Clark's wardrobe consists of a vivid amber chesterfield coat. Under his coat is a pale yellow shirt, which is quite short and reveals a little of his midriff bare of abdomen, and navy blue pants. He wears black boots with laces that reach up to his calves and a matched fingerless gloves. He is almost always seen wearing a holy star necklace and holding his yellow-laced hand fan. He owns his trademark red rose on his shirt and the Apollo Lyre as it talisman. Personality Clark is an attractive and sexy PlaWres modeler with formal persona. He speaks in a very polite manner that everyone understanding in good point, often using "da ze (why)/desu yo (ya know)" at the end of his sentences and tagging on the "-chan/-san/-sama" honorific to everyone he meets. He uses the term "atashi" or "anta" to refer a feminine words to himself, a form of "I" and "you" usually used by Kansai dialect in Japan. His actions appear to be quite eccentric and odd (to which Momoha, Daito, Kenshi, Ritsuka, Yumeto and Hibiki make notes of), most likely because he seems to lack some basic common sense of the world. Though usually peaceful, he hiding his painful past nobody know whats happened with him. Before enrolled to Hakujitsu High, he used to work as hotel's assistant at Shiboshi Hotel. When his older brother Kevin was dropped out from school due to have Down Syndrome, his father told Clark never tell anyone about Kevin's secret and gives him a holy star necklace which wards off an ugly and hideous people. This leads Clark to believing that Momoha would come to hate him once she sees his brother's ugly face. Clark is also shown to be very emotional and keeps his feelings and personal questions towards others to himself until he reaches his breaking point or becomes visibly angry. He hold his strong rival to Kenshi due for being more popular than him. But for his true feeling for Momoha, his personality has completely changed thanks for Kenshi's inner feeling for everyone. Clark is known to enjoy singing and playing on harp, as he does it often. He sings what he calls the "Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii (Melody of the Holy Red Roses)", a calm, romantic melody that is almost like a lullaby. It's revealed later to not just be a normal song, but reveals that his true power of holy magic through song and inherited an Apollo Lyre and his sweet tune of holy music to ward off evil power, and also counterattack Aschimia Melody's effect. Momoha often falls asleep to Clark's singing, noting that its soft and puts her mind at ease, also getting rid of her painful headaches. PlaWres Info Etymology : means 'four', and means 'star'. So, Shiboshi means 'four stars'. : means 'eternal', means 'orchid' and means 'crimson or deep red'. So Kurāku means 'eternal crimson orchid'. From an English surname meaning "cleric" or "scribe", from Old English clerec which originally meant "priest". A famous bearer of the surname was William Clark (1770-1838), an explorer of the west of North America. It was also borne by the American actor Clark Gable (1901-1960) https://www.behindthename.com/name/clark. So, Clark's name were spelled in Kanji as Kuraaku. Songs The Japanese visual kei rock band, SID, has participated in several theme songs for the character Clark Shiboshi. Clark's voice actors, Daisuke Hirakawa and Daisuke Otsubo, has participated in several image songs for the character they voices. Hirakawa-san also performs a many of them include duets with Hirofumi Nojima, Hikaru Midorikawa, Chihiro Suzuki, Yuuto Suzuki and Katsuyuki Konishi, who are participated in several songs under their characters they voices and forming the fictional male singing unit Hexa✶Starway. Theme songs *'Parasol' (Romantic Ending theme song) *'ENAMEL' (Bad Ending theme song) *'Hydrangea' (Drama CD theme song) *'Monochrome Kiss' (Anime ending theme song) Image songs *'Melodia Sfintelor Trandafiri Rosii' Hexa✶Starway *'Dance Through Heart' *'DeCode ~ As The World Turns Apart' *'Kiss of the White Swan' *'Proto♞Set✓GO!' *'Miracle Meteor Bang!' *'CYGNUS@ENCORE♪FOREVER' *'Sugary Little Angel ~Everlasting Romance~' *'Proto♞Set✓GO! (Reprise)' *'Milky White Moon' Trivia *According to personal profile in Studio Cygnus 15th Anniversary Datebook: **Clark was formerly works at Shiboshi Hotel's assistant before he attend Hakujitsu Senior High after his brother Kevin dropped out due for Down Syndrome. **Clark's zodiac sign is Leo. **Clark's hobbies are playing on harp, singing and doing laundry. **Clark's favorite subjects are Music and Geography, while the least favorite subject is History. **Clark's favorite type of music is classical music. **Clark's favorite food is chicken paprika, beef bowl and Earl Grey tea, while his favorite dessert is Turkish Delight. **Clark absolutely hates canned foods. **Clark's favorite activity is Music Club. **Clark's favorite sport is Fencing. *Clark always visits flowers garden anytime because he want to know what kind of flower language it was. *Clark's special abilities that capacities of singing and playing on harp to attracts all female students. *Clark's talisman is Apollo's Harp, which revealing to be a sacred power that wards off an evil spirits. *Clark has a strong rivalry with Kenshi due for being popular in the school, but his inner feeling for everyone made Clark's change of heart, thanks for Momoha. *When being purified by Momoha, it is shown that the inside of Clark's mind was his brother when he being abandoned from studies and everyone after everyone were disgusted by Kevin's ugly face, due to being suffered by Down Syndrome. *His character design is based on Elle-Sid Pierre from Captain Tsubasa. *He resembles Clear from DRAMAtical Murder and Teika Ichiouji from Magic Kyun! Renaissance. They're polite, serious and stoic who try to do their best, thanks for their singing. Both Clark and Clear are using singing voice to fends off enemies. References Category:Characters Category:Project Cygnus characters Category:Project Cygnus main characters Category:Male characters Category:Project Cygnus series